


one last chance

by Tayani



Series: ShuAke Confidant Week [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira has had enough, Engine Room, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, as are we all in this scene, is all out of fucks to give
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: ShuAke Confidant Week Day 8 – possibility / acceptance / sacrificeAkira Kurusu has had enough of things trying to determine their fate.





	one last chance

“You know what? I’ll let someone volunteer to take his place. Who knows, you might delay his death. You guys are all about doing things for others, aren’t you?”

The words were mocking, seething. Spoken in a sharp, cutting voice that was meant to drive home how powerless they were, and to show Goro – the real one – just how little he mattered to them. For surely, none of them will step up; none of them would _really_ try to save him, right?

Akira stared at the scene unfolding before him; the foreboding almost palpable, making his heart feel numb. His eyes met Goro’s own; and in their softness, so different from just moments before, when they fought, Akira saw resolve he _hated._

Today’s infiltration was a terrible, exhausting one even before they met Goro again; even before they were forced to fight and even before everything went so completely, utterly wrong. Akira suspected it was easier for his friends, though he tried very hard not to feel resentful about it. They were not forced to fight – and forced to lead – right after being captured, beaten, drugged and interrogated. They didn’t need to wrestle with Goro’s betrayal the same way he did. _They_ weren’t in love; and they weren’t forced to listen as their friends planned and accepted so _easily_ that even apart from betraying them, Goro was planning to kill _him_ all along.

The first time he had heard the detective’s changed, thickened voice whispering so easily about his murder into the phone, Akira felt his heart break; and still, he couldn’t show anything on himself. Not just to his friends, but to Goro as well; Goro, who came to him and kissed him and whispered in a sweet, sad voice how he wished they were allowed to last in these sweet moments between them forever.

Now, Akira understood that in the end, even without the plots and lies and their mutual sins, they were never meant to be. Even when they finally, finally managed to break through Goro’s defences; even when he had finally been given the slightest sliver of hope as the detective he knew and loved seemed to be slowly returning to him, his shell now completely crushed and vulnerability shining open in his eyes…

For a whole of half a minute, Akira had hope, before the ridiculous, _disgusting_ puppet Shido’s cognition conjured up had shown up and destroyed it all.

And now, here they stood, with all his friends surrounding him, watching as the man he loved had a gun pointed at his face, alone, once more abandoned by everyone.

A blue butterfly fluttered on the very edge of his perception, and with how exhausted, desperate and hopeless he felt, Akira felt like reaching out and crushing the damn bug that seemed to keep dragging him into bigger and bigger messes.

And so he ignored the fate that screamed at him to keep away and that made it clear him and Goro were not meant to be. Perhaps they weren’t; but that, Akira was about to let them decide for themselves, and fuck whatever people who sat in blue rooms or in some lavish offices on top of the world had to say about that.

And so, when the puppet spoke out and mockingly asked for volunteers, Akira decided to just fuck it all to hell and stepped out. His steps echoed throughout the suddenly quiet engine room as he stood in front of Goro’s hunched form, between him and the gun.

“…Akira?!”

His friends screamed; and he could see the puppet’s eyes widen as it stared at him in surprise. Goro’s hand grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him out of the way.

“…what the _hell_ do you think you’re doing, you _moron_?” he hissed in Akira’s ear, and though the situation was anything but funny, Akira felt his lips stretch in a smile.

The puppet seemed to be shaking itself off, too; and smiled as well, obviously getting back its composure.

“Ah, so we _do_ have a volunteer. Not that it will change much; it is simply going to prolong the—”

The puppet interrupted its monologue again, and Akira saw why; Yusuke was walking quietly towards them, taking the place on his right side, sheltering Goro further.

“…I see no beauty in letting a comrade die.” he said simply at the questioning look they both shot him.

“Yeah, doesn’t sit well with me either, to be honest.” Ryuuji shrugged, taking a place on Akira’s left. Ann rolled her eyes as she stood beside them, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I’m not watching you idiots get shot.”

“My sentiment exactly, lady Ann!” Morgana grinned, skipping forward as well – followed closely by Futaba, who stopped only to punch Goro’s side, making him wheeze out a silent curse.

“I still don’t like you, but it doesn’t feel right to just watch you get shot like some NPC.” she scoffed; and from behind her came a quiet, strained chuckle as Makoto and Haru joined their group as well.

“I… wouldn’t have said it in such a way, but I understand your feelings, Futaba-chan.”

“Besides, I feel like despite everything, my sister would be sad to see you die without as much as apologizing to her properly.” Makoto shrugged. Akira looked around them; the smile that stretched his face the moment he heard Goro’s – _his_ Goro’s – voice calling him a moron widening at the sight of the Phantom Thieves forming ranks around them, Morgana already tending to Crow’s wounds. It was all the easier for the cat, seeing as Goro stood there motionlessly, staring at them all.

“…I don’t understand.” he whispered finally, in an incredulous voice.

“Let’s make it simple for you, then, mate. Once we get out of this shitty ship I’m gonna punch you so hard you’ll see stars, that unless Akira, Futaba and Haru won’t knock you out first.”

“If they won’t, _we_ will. After you, Ryuuji.” Makoto nodded, inspecting her knuckles. Akira could swear he heard Goro gulp behind himself.

“And then, you’re gonna go with us and help us get this shit done and over with like you were supposed to from the start.” Ryuuji continued, rolling his shoulders, before grinning back at Goro.

“That’s how friends work, yeah?”

 

* * *

 

“…are you still alive?”

Akira couldn’t help a little smile as he crouched down; watching with interest as Goro slowly dragged himself up from the pavement, groaning quietly. Akira didn’t blame him; after they were all done with him, he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had to carry the detective away from the Diet building. Still, he looked up with eyes soft and defeated, and yet… strangely _peaceful_ as he accepted Akira’s hand to drag himself up the rest of the way.

“Somehow. Would have been better if you didn’t start with that punch to my face. I almost fell over.” the detective murmured, gently touching his cheek. It was swelling already, even as Akira looked at it.

“Well, consider it revenge for trying to kill me.”

“…that is a valid point.”

“And lying to me.”

“…alright.”

“And—”

“How many of our issues are you going to try and solve with a single punch, Akira?” Goro interrupted, looking up at him with a frown. Akira looked up, as if he seriously pondered the question. In the silence that followed, he could see Goro fidget and open his mouth to speak; only he never gave the detective the chance. After all, Goro hated being interrupted when he was about to speak, and Akira was in the mood to be annoying.

“Who knows.” he hummed, grinning at Goro’s scowl; before his expression softened into something much gentler, and much more open. He watched as the detective averted his eyes, watched him flinch when Akira’s gentle hand cupped his cheek and moved closer; their foreheads pressing together.

“But I want to try solving as many as I can.” he whispered. Goro didn’t try to move away; he simply stood there, transfixed, as if he didn’t dare believe what he was feeling.

“There’s… a lot I don’t understand, even after all that happened. There’s still a lot you need to explain, and a lot I want to make better and help you through. But… I want to try.” Akira continued to talk, before leaning away.

“And if punches aren’t enough, I can always try solving this with kisses instead.” he murmured after a moment, with a sheepish smile. “If you’ll have me.”

“…moron.” Goro whispered, shaking his head at him; and in his eyes, there was the quizzical look again, as if he wasn’t sure if he should believe the raven.

“Why are you willing to go this far for me..? After all I did… And to you, most of all?”

“…and you call _me_ a moron.” Akira shook his head as well. Goro looked away again; though this time, he was smiling.

“I do prefer your kisses to your punches.” he murmured quietly.

“Good.” Akira whispered back. “I prefer those, too.”

“Akira?” They moved closer to one another, simultaneously; and now, as Goro spoke, their lips brushed together, just a breath away.

“Mhm?”

“…you were ready to do it, weren’t you. To… to sacrifice yourself for me.”

“I just…” Akira sighed, moving a little bit away. “Well, you were going to do something reckless back then, weren’t you? I just thought, I have lost so much already. I wasn’t prepared to lose you again.”

“…you _really_ are a moron.”

“Might be.” Akira shrugged with a smile. “But a moron who just beat some sense into you. _And_ saved your ass in the process. So I think some credit is due over here.”

“For beating me up?”

“For loving you.” Akira answered, making Goro look up at him in surprise. “And for not believing you lied when you said you loved me back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This event was a real blast. I hope you've enjoyed each and every story just as much as I did writing them!
> 
> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
